My truth or dare percy jackson style
by Rawker465
Summary: Yes one of the thousands of interactive Truth or dares. Got the idea from Writing Do-Not Disturb's story. I capture PJO characters. You send in idea's for them to do against their will.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Jake: Hello! Welcome to my Percy Jackson and the Olympians Truth or Dare!<p>

Percy: Ugh

Jake: We have many of the campers in this cage!

Nico: Ow. My head.

Jake: Shut up. Now, here are my assistants. Thing 1 and Thing 2!

Thing 1: I can rhyme!

Thing 2: Me two!

Jake: Shut the $%$ up!

Thing 1: Sorry.

Thing 2: I'm Marley!

Jake: Anyways Okay. Here you can write a review with a truth and dare in it and they have to do it!

Annabeth: What if we don't?

Jake: I have a taser.

Annabeth: -Shuts up-

Jake: It can even be deadly!

Percy: But what if we die!

Jake: I have a machine to bring you back to life. I also have a lie detector, a machine to read your mind, and I get unlimited food and drinks! –Beams-

Nico: Woah! Can I have some popcorn and a coke?

Jake: Nope!

Nico: -Frowns- Poo.

Jake: Anyway that wraps up the introduction. When I get back, well start!

Percy: Help me.

Jake; -Tasers Percy.- See you later!

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like it? Please no mean reviws!<strong>


	2. The Firsts

Jake: Welcome back! –Eating popcorn-

Percy: Can we go now?

Jake: Nope!

Annabeth: Awh.

Jake: Alright. First dares! Percy has to jump in a lake full of Dryads.

Percy: Crap.

Jake: Annabeth has to run into the wall twenty times.

Nico: Ow. That's gonna hurt.

Jake: And Nico has to jump shadow travel into the Aphrodite cabin!

Annabeth: Ha!

Nico: Dang it. Fine.

Nico comes back twenty minutes later, covered in makeup and pink sparkles.

Jake: Wow.

Percy: Oh my gosh.

Annabeth: To… Much… Makeup.

Percy: -Sighs- My turn. –jumps into pool and runs out screaming.

Jake: Okay… Annabeth's turn!

Annabeth: -Hits head against wall twenty times- Ow.

Nico: Well, what are the truths?

Jake: Oh Yeah! Percy has to say if he still sleeps with a blankey.

Percy: Nope! I'm a big boy!

Jake: Nico has to say who he likes.

Nico: Ugh. Silena.

Jake: And Annabeth has to say if she's been attacked by Percy before.

Annabeth: No. I'm too strong to be harmed by Percy.

Percy: Hey!

Jake: Okay. While these two fight, me and Nico are gonna watch Percy's baby videos!

Percy: -Stops- What!

Nico: Yay!

Jake: I was kidding.

Percy: Whew.

Nico: Awh.

Jake: Anyways… That's all for this episode!

Nico, Percy, and Annabeth: Yes! –Dancing-

Jake: -Tasers them- Okay. See you in the next episode!

Nico: Can I say it?

Jake: No. It's my job. –Tasers him- Bye!


	3. Pink Dye and a Taser

Jake: Welcome Back!

Percy: Didn't you say that last time?

Jake: I couldn't think of anything else to say.

Nico: Ha!

Jake: -Tasers-

Nico: Ugh. Stop… doing… that!

Jake: No.

Nico: Ugh. Well… what do we have to do now?

Jake: Well, sadly no one has reviewed, (It stinks) So I have to think up my own ideas.

Percy: -Rolls eyes-

Jake: Hey… where's Annabeth? She's been super quiet.

Percy: She's asleep.

Jake: Ugh. –Tasers her-

Annabeth: -Screams-

Percy: What's wrong Annabeth?

Annabeth: I had the worst nightmare. Someone captured us and made us tell embarrassing stuff and terrible dares!

Jake: Hey! I invented those dares!

Annabeth: -Screams again- It wasn't a dream!

Jake: Nope! Now… Dares! Hmm… -Pacing-

Nico: Now's our chance to get away!

Percy and Annabeth: Okay.

Nico: On three. One. Two. Three!

All three: -Charges at the door but gets tasered-

Jake: No! Bad! Now the dares are… Percy has to dye his hair pink, take a pic of it, and post it on the internet.

Percy: Oh, Give me a break! –Does the dare- Hey Annabeth.

Annabeth: Yeah?

Percy: We have our own video game. I look good.

Annabeth: Oh my, they made me ugly! I'm not ugly!

Nico and Jake: -Looks away- Of course not.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Reviw!<strong>


	4. Newest Member

Jake: Yay!

Percy: Ugh. What?

Jake: We got reviews!

Percy: Omg you evil little twerp!

Jake: L3G3NDARYNICK writes: OMFG U UPDATE SOON! LOL. Maybe as a dare make percy call Athena as a joke and tell her him and Annabeth are going to get married and having a kid.

Annabeth: Wow. My mom would probably explode.

Percy: Ugh. –Messages Athena- Hey, Athena.

Athena: What do you want Percy Jackson?

Percy: Me and Annabeth are going to get married and have a baby!

Athena: Oh my gods!

Percy: Well… bye! –Ends message-

Jake: Wow. He also said, Well, all I know is that someone's gotta have a make out scene.

Percy: Come on!

Jake: Okay. Nico, make out with Annabeth.

Percy: But I wanna make out with Annabeth!

Jake: To bad!

Nico: -Makes out with Annabeth for a minute-

Annabeth: Woah. To much Nico.

Nico; Hey!

Jake: By the way, meet our newest member, Rachel!

Rachel: Get me out of here!

Jake: Now I dare Percy to make out with Rachel.

Percy: But I wanna make out with Annabeth!

Rachel: Come here you baby. –Makes out for three minutes-

Percy: -Speechless-

Annabeth: You did not just make out with my man!

Rachel: It was a dare!

Annabeth: Too bad!

Jake: Catfight!

Rachel and Annabeth: Shut the %$# up!

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks L3D3GNDARY for reviwing!<strong>


	5. Authors Note

**Okay. Thanks for reading this. I'm changing my pen name to " The Greek god of cryptids" I hope you don't mind the change. Thanks!**


	6. I can't think of a good title

**After this chapter, i won't be updating this story for a while. Sorry!**

* * *

><p>Jake: More Reviews!<p>

Rachel: Oh God.

Jake: Wrothmonk says, "I Dare Annabeth to taze you!"

Annabeth: Yes! –Tases him-

Jake: This time let me finish. "I Dare Percy to summon every single sea creature on the planet and marron them on a island! I dare Rachel to kiss Annabeth! I dare Nico to shadow travel into someones undergarments!"

Annabeth: Woah.

Nico: Fine. –Does the dare- It smelled like crap.

Rachel: But I'm a girl!

Jake: Do it.

Rachel: Fine. –Kisses Annabeth-

Annabeth: Ew, Gross!

Percy: You evil little animal hater! –Does the dare-

Jake: The truths are, Percy, Do you want to marry Annabeth and have kids? Annabeth, Have you ever been wrong about something, and if yes, what? Nico, would you make out with silena if you could? And Rachel, Who do you like?

Percy: Um… yes.

Annabeth: Woah! No.

Nico: yes.

Rachel: Ugh… Malcom.

Jake: Okay. This is cut short by people wanting me to update. Bye!


	7. The First Guest Star

Jake: Hey!

Percy: Hi!

Jake: Shut up.

Percy: Sorry.

Jake: Anyways… Minions! Introduce my Best Friend and author, No one but Someone! Everyone applause!

Everyone applauses and thing one and thing two bring him in.

Jake: Hey!

No one but someone: Hey!

Jake: So, I captured Tyson for you. –Throws peanut butter on Rachel-

Rachel: What the f-

Tyson: Let go! –Pauses- Peanut Butter! –Charges at Rachel and licks her-

No one but someone: Thanks for doin' that. Oh, Here's the gun.

Annabeth: What gun?

Jake: Thanks. –Shoots Nico-

Nico: Ow. Oh crap. –Craps out rainbows-

Jake: Ha!

Percy: Omg this is hilarious!

Jake: Now… Artemishunter77 says, Percy, go into every cabin and do the chicken dance or the hokey pokey.

Percy: Fine. –Does the dare-

Jake: Nico has to kill every plant in the Demeter cabin while there in it.

Nico: Ugh. –Does the dare- Ugh! I smell like Cow crap.

Jake: Dump water on your laptop and throw it at Nico.

Annabeth: Ok. –Does it-

Nico: Ow!

Jake: Dress up like a boy then go in to the Aphrodite cabin and try to get a date. A Girl date.

Rachel: I am a girl! Get that into your head! –Does the Dare-

Jake: Annabeth and Rachel have to dress like hula girls and hula at the beach.

Both: -Does the dare-

Jake: Percy and Nico have to go to the arena dressed like Rebecca Black and Miley Cyrus and sing Party in the U.S.A.

Boys: -Does the dare-

Jake: Now… to end this part… No one but someone will make out with Rachel!

No one but someone: What!

Rachel: Yes!

Everyone: -Stares at Rachel-

Rachel: What? He's hot.

No one but someone: No thanks.

Jake: I was kidding.

Rachel: Awh.

Jake: No one but someone, wanna say it?

No one but someone: Yep! Bye!

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I'm going to make Barney barf in Nico's Eyes!<strong>

**Nico: Hey!**

**Jake: Just kidding!**


	8. Another Authors Note

**Okay. Thanks for reading this. I'm changing my pen name back to "Rawker465" I hope you don't mind the change. Thanks!**


	9. I'm Back!

Jake: Were back!

Percy: God.

Jake: Anyways, Here is no one but someones dares! Make Annabeth read his story, Aphrodites Revenge. Also Annabeth has to stab Nico in the balls with a light saber or a chainsaw. Percy has to French kiss Annabeth. Go to the airport, let a big one rip, and blame it on the tiny people carrying the bags.

Annabeth: Yes! –Stabs Nico in the balls with a light saber-

Nico: Oh my f***ing god, it hurts so bad! -Falls to the ground.

Jake: Continuing, Nico, ride a bear-o-dactyl while shooting at Rachel. Rachel has to be locked in a room filled with pencils, books, and paintings and cant touch anything but air, ground, and clothes.

Percy: Ugh. –French kisses Annabeth and does other dare-

Nico: Okay. –Does the dare-

Rachel: oh my god, you got my arm! Anyways, -Does the dare-

Jake: Okay, Im taking a break. Talk amongst yourselves. –Leaves-

Percy: Annabeth, Lets do it in the cage!

Annabeth: Great idea! –Strips and gets in the cage-

**CENSORD! CENSORD! CENSORD! CENSORD!**

Jake: Bac- OMFG! Luckly I had the censord machine! Okay. Im board. This chapters over. Bye!


	10. My New Assistant, Bob!

**Okay! I made a long chapter! Bob was made up by my friend no one but someone. Read and reviw his stories. Or else. I will do things to you. Unspeakable things. I know where you live. 0.0 **

* * *

><p>Jake: Hiya!<p>

Percy: You like Demi.

Jake: Stop reading my f**kin profile! –Tasers-

Percy: Ow.

Jake: Speaking of demi, If you have littleBigPlanet 2, Heart her. She Satdem. But back to tourturing.

Percy: I hate you.

Jake: So, lets have fun!

Annabeth: Not fun for us!

Rachel: Yeah!

Jake: I dont care. Fun for me! Anyways, meet my new assistant, Bob!

Bob: Hi.

Percy: Omfg hes a talking, flying, Lightbulb!

Bob: Nice to meet you to.

Jake: So, I got some dares!

Percy: Can the lightbulb say them?

Bob: If you annoy me any more, Im gonna punch you in the kidneys so hard youll pee blood and Ill make you drink it.

Percy: -Shuts up-

Jake: So, this is from, Bacon Ninja1209.

Percy: Weird name.

Bob: Hell use his Bacon nun-chucks!

Jake: He says, Make Percy only be able to shop and wear clothes from justice for girls or Victorias secret.

Percy: Oh god.

Jake: Make Annabeth admit she has a crush on Luke.

Annabeth: I dont!

Jake: Make Nico infiltrate the Aphrodite cabin and steal your favorite pair of pair of Silenas underwear.

Nico: What!

Jake: And make Rachel shoot herself! (I hate Rachel)

Rachel: Love ya too!

Percy: Ugh. My turn. –Puts on girly clothes-

Annabeth: Youve never looked better! My turn. I have a crush on Luke.

Percy: No! I thought what we had was special!

Nico: Ugh. –brings back a pair of underwear-

Rachel: Thong. Really? My turn. –Shoots herself- Oh god, the pain!

Jake: Shut up baby. –Brings her back to life-

Rachel: Yeah! I feel Pumped!

Jake: Wrong spiritt put into her body. –Switches-

Rachel: Hey Percy. Wanna go hide in the bedroom, Naked?

Percy: Oh god.

Jake: Wrong again! –Switches-

Rachel: Hey Percy, Its me! Luke!

Percy: Oh god get him away!

Jake: Wrong spirit again! –Switches-

Rachel: I feel like a Luke.

Percy: Thank god. Youre normal.

Rachel: No really? I thought I was a fairy named TinkerBell!

Percy: Shutup!

Jake: Okay. Im gonna go get some popcorn and cookies for the fight. Nico, Annabeth, want anything?

Nico: Coke!

Annabeth: Pepsi!

Jake: There the same thing! Anyways, Byez!

* * *

><p><strong>You better review me and his stories. Or else. It involves you screaming in pain. While you're parents are like, "Look at the fun there having in her room!"<strong>

**But if your a boy, i'll just whip you 'till you cry.**


	11. GhostBusters Visit

Jake: Shh. Its Getting good.

Rachel: Why dont you learn to be smarter!

Percy: I am smart!

Rachel: Then why did you try to f**k me when I was awake and the lights were on!

Annabeth: What! You tried to f**k her!

Percy: I was drunk.

Jake: Nice save.

Nico: Yeah.

Annabeth: Drunk! When!

Percy: Remember the party in the Aphrodite cabin?

Annabeth: Oh. Yeah, I got drunk there to.

Rachel: Ugh.

Jake: Alright. Im bored now. Stop fighting.

Rachel: Fine.

Jake: Good. Cause I got new reviws!

Percy: Oh god.

Jake: First, Ill use TKCPJO39CLUESFANs reviw!

Percy: Long name, Amazing results.

Bob: Youre annoying me again.

Jake: He says, OMG amazing story! I have dares for everyone anyways. Percy has to poison every drop of water in the world and IM Poseidon and tell him that hes stupid and dumb and that Athenas better.

Percy: Oh god d**n it.

Jake: Annabeth, You have to cheat on Percy with the one you hate the most, it cant be Percy or family and you have to break up.

Annabeth: No! F**k you you little F**kin B***h! I F**kin Hate you!

Burgular: Freeze! I am stupid mask man!

Jake: No one but someone, I know its you.

Burgular (A.K.A No one but someone): No! My identidy is revealed! To the Idiot-Mobile! –Runs out the door-

Percy: What. Just. Happened?

Jake: Anyways, Nico. IM Hades and tell him hes stupid and that Posiden and Zeus are better.

Nico: Great. Now Im gonna die.

Jake: Rachel, kill yourself. I never really liked you. You destroyed my beautiful Percabeth.

Rachel: Why does everyone hate me!

Percy: My turn. –Does the first dare- Okay. –IMs Posedion- Hey. Youre stupid. I like Athena more.

Posiden: But

Percy: Bye! –Stops-

Annabeth: But the person I hate most is Rachel!

Rachel: See? Everyone hates me!

Jake: I dont care. Just be lesbian for the rest of season 1.

Annabeth: Ugh. Fine. Percy, were over.

Percy: No!

Annabeth: Rachel, were dating.

Jake: Kiss!

Annabeth: Fine. –Kisses Rachel-

Percy: Oh my god, so she dumps me to be lesbian!

Jake: Its sad.

Nico: My turn. -IM's Hades- Hey dad.

Hades: Oh. Hey Nico.

Nico: You're stupid and i like posiden and zeus more!

Hades: What!

Nico: Bye! -Ends-

Jake: Okay. Rachel, you're turn!

Rachel: I hate you. -Kills herself-

Percy: Make sure it's the right spirit this time.

Jake: Ok. -Brings Rachel to life-

Rachel: Hey.

Percy: Yes! No Luke! -Dances- Woo-Hoo!

Luke: Hey!

Percy: Wait. How did you get here?

Luke: I'm dead! I can travel trough walls!

Percy: -Picks up a phone- Hello? Ghostbusters?

-Music plays- Who ya gunna call? GhostBusters!

Ray: What's wrong? **Ray's a guy from Ghostbusters BTW.**

Percy: Look at the ghost!

Ray: Oh my god! Vacums ready? Suck!

Luke: What the h**l! -Get's sucked in-

Jake: Good. Now that you know where my lair is, YOU MUST DIE!

Ray: What?

Jake: Bob.

Bob: -Picks them up-

Ray: Oh god! I'm being picked up by a giant light bulb! -Get's smushed-

Jake: where done. Bye!

Percy: Yay!

Annabeth: Yay!

Nico: Yay!

Rachel: Yay!

Jake: Shutup! -Tasers-

* * *

><p><strong>So that's why the Ghostbuster's Never made another movie.<strong>

**Review or i will rape you!**


	12. New Minions, New tourture

Jake: Heyz!

Percy: Hi Jake!

Jake: Not you retard. The readers! My wonderful fans!

Percy: Oh.

Jake: More people better review or I will kill Rachel for good!

All of my fans: Yay!

Jake: Or Percy!

All of my fans: Boo!

Jake: Im kidding! Anyways, here are some dares from my friend! Percy has to annoy bob as much as possible! And has to sing Bringing sexy back By Justin Timberlake, for the whole camp naked with only a cookie to cover his balls!

Percy: What!

Jake: Annabeth has to eat the cookie!

Annabeth: D**n it! Cant I just eat a normal cookie?

Jake: No. Nico has to lock himself in a room with a hungry dinosaur ninja!

Nico: What!

Jake: Tyson has to swallow a starfish!

Annabeth: Wait. Where is Tyson?

Jake: In my dungeon!

Percy: What!

Jake: Rachel has to beat Nico with a tennis racket!

Rachel: Finally! A good dare!

Percy: My turn. Hey Bob! Hey Bob! Hey Bob! Hey Bob!

Bob: What?

Percy: Nothing! Now my next dare. –Strips and grabs a cookie- Here we go. –Gets the camp online-

Chiron: Percy, Why are you naked?

Percy: Cause Im bringing sexy back! –Sings-

Malcolm: What the?

Chiron: Percy, very inappropriate.

Percy: Annabeth, heres the cookie. –Puts his clothes back on-

Annabeth: Ugh. –Eats the cookie-

Drew: Im gonna barf. Wait, isnt that Silenas underwear?

Nico: Yes.

Chiron: Oh god. Why are you doing this?

Percy: a physco person has captured us!

Jake: Hey! I have feelings!

Percy: Well, see ya. –Ends message-

Rachel: My turn! –Beats Nico with a tennis racket-

Nico: Ow. My turn. –Gets in the room-

FIVE MINUTES LATER

Nico: -Screams and runs out- It tried to make a new species with me!

Jake: Also, Meet my new minions! Thing one and Thing two got annoying. Meet the Wargals! **From Rangers Apprentice. Great series BTW. You should read it!**

Wargals walk in

Jake: By request, Get Thaila.

Wargal: -snorts and leaves-

Jake: So. While waiting for Thaila, Lets do the truths!

Percy: Awh.

Jake: Percy, How much do you hate No one but someone now?

Percy: A lot.

Jake: Annabeth, When did you meet Rachel?

Annabeth: When she came to camp.

Jake: Thats it.

Wargals walk in with Thaila.

Thaila: Let me go!

Nico: Thaila! –Makes out with her for a while-

Jake: Awh. –Tasers them- Stop!

Nico: Why?

Jake: Percabeth is better.

Nico: Hey!

Jake: And, my girlfriend isnt here.

Percy: You have a girlfriend! She must be blind.

Jake: Shutup! –Tasers-

Percy: Ow!

Jake: Okay. See you next time!

Thaila: Where am I!


	13. Wargal 24

Jake: Wazzup!

Percy: Leave! So we have no more tourture!

Jake: Anyways, No one but someone writes, I only have three dares.

Annabeth: Yes!

Jake: Annabeth has to tie Percy to a pole, set it on fire with greek fire, and push him off the grand canyon!

Percy: What!

Jake: Thaila has to shoot Rachel with an arrow five times!

Rachel: Im used to being hated now.

Jake: Jake has to eat a cookie cake. Yes! Bob, go get my cookie cake.

Bob: Ugh. –Leaves-

Annabeth: BRB. –Leaves-

Jake: Okay.

Annabeth: Back!

Jake: Wargal 24, go get Percy.

Wargal 24: -Snorts and leaves-

Jake: Okay, Thaila, Your turn!

Thaila: Ugh. Sorry Rachel. –Shoots her-

Jake: Okay. –Brings Her to life-

Rachel: No more deaths!

Percy: Im back! But I saw something very weird.

Rachel: Wut?

Percy: Cuddles-mans old profile pic! Very innaproprite!

Rachel: What?

Percy: Im kidding. But its innaproprite. But the real thing is there was two kids floating, holding on to each other.

Annabeth: Oh god. More kids.

Jake: I got truths to! From Clopin Rulez! Percy, Are you a virgin?

Percy: No way! Im a 52 times non-virgin!

Jake: Youve done it 52 times!

Percy: Yep! With Annabeth!

Annabeth: I am not involved.

Jake: Anyways, Nico, have you ever been laid?

Nico: Yep. ** (I dont even know what it means. DX. So I just randomly said yes.)**

Jake: Im Bored. End of episode. Byez!

-Someone crashes trough the roof-

The person who just came trough the roof: I cant fly.

Jake: Die!

Bob: -Stabs the guy-

Jake: Anyways, Baii!


	14. The End

Jake: What!

Percy: What's happening?

Jake: After this chapter, I have to let you go!

Annabeth: Yes!

Jake: Since I have no ideas on what to do… I guess were done. Bye.

After they leave…

Annabeth: What! We've been right next to Camp Half Blood this whole time!

The end


End file.
